Sweet Dreams
by Juuna
Summary: Tout est tranquille chez les homonculus, à vrai dire il n'y a pas grand monde, juste Envy de mission baby-sitting grâce à Warth. Et voilà ce qui se passe quand ce dernier fait un cauchemar... Basé sur le premier Anime FMA, soft Envy x Warth.


_**Hellooooooo... Voilà un -très long- moment que je n'avais rien posté, alors me revoilà, avec une fic que j'avais finie depuis longtemps et que je n'avais pas publiée, WTF oO... Enfin bref, comme vous l'avez certainement déjà deviné c'est du FMA, pas de RoyEd cette fois, mais un petit Envy x Warth tout mimi ! =3**_

_** Je la dédicace d'ailleurs à ma petite sœur et à Canias qui sont celles qui à l'époque m'avais poussées à me pencher sur leur cas ! =D**_

_**Sinon bien sûr rien ne m'appartient à par la mise en scène ! **_

* * *

_**Sweet Dreams**_

_Tout est flou. Mais qu'y a-t-il à discerner à part du rouge sombre ? Douleur. Rien ne va. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir aussi mal ? Pourquoi cette couleur omniprésente, écœurante ? _

_Soudain parmi le sang écarlate, une tâche noire et pâle qui bouge. Elle s'approche de lui en rampant. Il tend sont esprit vers elle, cherchant un secours. Elle le surplombe. La douleur est toujours aussi terrible. _

_Mais pourtant, quand elle le prend dans ses bras tremblants, la souffrance est assourdie. Une nouvelle sensation, chaleur qui naît, sans comparaison avec la tiédeur malsaine du sang. Mais le froid mordant l'assaille de nouveau,, alors que les larmes de celle qui le tenait dans ses bras et qui s'éloigne maintenant, coulent sur son petit visage. _

_Non._

_NON !_

_**Ne m'abandonne pas !**_

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Warth se redressa dans son lit. Il étouffait. Sa respiration bien que rapide restait insuffisante. Les grandes bouffées d'air chaud qu'il prenait par à-coup lui asséchaient la gorge. La température de la pièce était horriblement élevée, et les draps lui collaient à la peau à cause de la sueur. Toutes forces l'avait abandonnée et il ne pouvait rien contre les tremblements et les convulsions qui le malmenaient. Il repoussa ses couvertures d'un geste fébrile avant de s'adosser au mur à sa droite, puis porta la main à sa gorge essayant de calmer sa respiration, en vain. Il était complètement impuissant face à cette crise d'angoisse.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Envy mécontent d'avoir été réveillé en pleine nuit.

-Nan mais ça va pas d'hurler comme ça p'tit con ! J'te refais le portrait dans les cinq secondes qui suivent si tu ne t'excuse pas à plat ventre tout de suite !

Entendant à peine les invectives de son aîné, Warth ne réussi qu'à émettre un faible râle, en suffocant de plus belle après. Complètement dépassé par la situation, il ne pu que se mettre à pleurer, et se recroquevilla dans un coin de son lit, essayant toujours vainement de reprendre son souffle maintenant troublé par ses sanglots et ses gémissements.

Voyant l'état du jeune homonculus Envy sentit sa colère s'évanouir, laissant place à de l'exaspération. _Et merde. _ Il s'avança vers la couche, car il le savait pertinemment : si le morpion lui claquait entre les doigts, la vieille peau allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Il soupira en voyant la petite forme se crisper un peu plus à son approche.

-Mais nan crétin, relaxe ! Pfff… mais qu'est ce qui te prend de te mettre dans des états pareils ?

Il s'assit sur le lit et essaya de tirer Warth vers lui, et s'énerva quelque peu en le sentant essayer de résister.

-Laisse-toi faire bordel !

Il obligea son cadet toujours suffocant à lui faire face et à relever la tête. Il avait franchement une sale gueule : des cernes assombrissaient le pourtour de ses yeux rougit et écarquillés dans une expression de terreur, et le mélange de larmes et de transpiration rendait sa peau poisseuse et collait les mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs sur son visage.

- Maintenant regarde moi et écoute : Tu n'as fait qu'un cauchemar débile. Là maintenant, t'es juste en train de faire une crise d'angoisse pour rien. Tu risque rien, t'es dans un pieu, on est chez la vieille, bien planqués, alors pas de risques pas de voir des nazes de militaires où quoique ce soit se ramener... Regarde-moi dans les yeux merde ! Tu vas te calmer tout de suite ou j'te claque ! … Là, voilà, calme-toi.

Progressivement, la respiration de Warth ralentit. Il continuait de fixer Envy avec un regard perdu, reprenant lentement ses esprits. Les ombres écarlates de son cauchemar se dissipèrent, tandis qu'un courant d'air frais et fit trembler tout en l'apaisant.

Quand il arrêta enfin de frissonner, Envy reprit la parole.

- Ah ben quand même ! Bon, tu te débrouilles maintenant. Et prend une douche avant de pourrir la piaule avec ton odeur… Il allait se relever quand Warth lui attrapa le poignet en le regardant avec un air de chaton égaré.

Envy se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ce morveux avait décidé de lui pourrir sa nuit visiblement. Avec autant de délicatesse qu'à son habitude –aucune évidemment- il le balança sur son épaule et l'amena à la salle de bain. Warth, bien que surprit et quelque peu vexé par son attitude, se laissa faire sans dire mot. Et tout orgueil mis à part, là, maintenant, ses jambes ne l'auraient pas porté. Quand l'autre le posa rudement dans la salle de bain, il vacilla, mais réussit à rester à la verticale.

-Bon maintenant tu te démerde.

-Attend !

-Quoi _encore_ ?

-Tu seras toujours là quand j'aurais fini ?

_Rhaaaa ! Le sale gosse ! Il a vraiment décidé de me pourrir ma nuit ! _Envy avait très envie de l'envoyer balader, mais le regard suppliant que Warth lui adressa une fois de plus, le convainquit de rester. Et puis, il avait été 'confié à sa bonne garde' par la vieille. Il ne pouvait donc pas le laisser comme ça…

Il grinça finalement un « oui », avant sortir de la salle d'eau, et profita de son 'temps libre' pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre de Warth avant que l'odeur poisseuse de sueur ne s'installe définitivement dans la pièce. Il alla même jusqu'à changer les draps, prit dans un élan de lui-même-ne-savait-trop-quoi.

Une fois ceci fait, il retourna devant la porte de la salle de bain et toqua discrètement. Une petite voix lui répondit d'attendre encore un peu, et deux minutes plus tard, Warth ressortait, la chevelure encore un peu humide, mais propre, et un peu plus alerte qu'à son réveil.

Sans un bruit, ils marchèrent donc jusque dans la chambre du plus jeune.

-Bon maintenant je peux retourner me coucher ou tu va continuer à faire ton gamin capricieux ?

Warth baissa la tête. Capricieux ? En tant normal, il se serait énervé contre Envy en criant qu'il n'était pas capricieux et que lui était un sale con. On ne l'avait pas baptisé 'Warth' pour rien après tout. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait pas envie de s'énerver. Même si le pire était passé, il se sentait toujours nauséeux, il n'avait plus envie de dormir malgré la fatigue qui le tiraillait, car l'ombre de son cauchemar était trop proche. Il craignait plus que tout de retomber dedans et il n'avait pas la force de faire face seul à ses sombres images. Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Alors tant pis, Envy le traiterait de sale gamin capricieux cette fois, mais il ne resterait pas seul cette nuit.

Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien en attrapant son poignet. Envy fit la grimace, mais quand Warth alla s'assoir sur son lit il le suivit, refermant la fenêtre au passage. Il y eu un moment de silence gêné avant que Warth pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Envy. La réaction de se dernier ne se fit pas attendre. En se relevant brusquement il s'écria :

-AH ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as ? Ça te fait marrer de m'emmerder ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça !

-Ben quoi alors ? Pourquoi tu te comporte comme ça ? J'suis pas ta mère, merde!

Sans le savoir, Envy venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Et il fut complètement dépassé par la situation quand il vit Warth s'effondrer en larme sous ses yeux.

_Il tourne vraiment pas rond ce mioche._

Il le regarda sangloter pendant une longue minute, avant que ses yeux ne se portent sur ses propres mains. Il se rassit sur le lit. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il fit alors comme il avait vu faire des humains. Un peu maladroitement à cause du manque d'habitude, il passa ses bras autour des épaules du petit pleurnichard et le serra doucement contre lui. Warth fut surpris d'un tel geste, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Loin de là. Il préféra profiter de cette étreinte inattendue. Il passa également ses bras autour de son vis-à-vis, accrocha ses mains à ses épaules, et pleura ainsi de longues minutes sur l'épaule dénudée qu'on lui prêtait.

Envy ne savait plus trop quoi faire. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait bloqué dans ce genre de situation, et bon sang, quelle situation ! S'il avait su que ça tournerait comme ça quand la vieille lui avait refilé le gamin, il se serait barré en courant !

Mais curieusement, maintenant qu'il y était, il devait reconnaître que cette situation n'était pas désagréable en soit. Elle était étrange, indéniablement, mais tenir Warth entre ses bras n'était pas déplaisant. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ressentait, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à identifier. En repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, il conclu que c'était cette chose étrange, plutôt que la crainte inspirée par Dante, qui l'avait poussé à céder aux divers demandes que Warth avait pu faire. C'était ça encore qui l'avait poussé à essayer de le consoler. Et encore maintenant, c'était cette chose étrange qui le poussait à effleurer du bout des doigts le dos et les cheveux de Warth, pour tenter d'apaiser son chagrin.

Et ça fonctionna. Content de cette réaction, ses caresses s'affirmèrent un peu plus, et il sentit en retour l'étreinte se resserrer. Content ? Oui, il était content. Et il en était le premier étonné. Il se passait quelque chose de définitivement bizarre.

Les pleurs cessèrent. Devait-il cesser alors ? Warth ne fis rien qui aille dans ce sens, au contraire, sa tête était posé sur son torse. Lui non plus ne fit rien pour y mettre fin, et il continuait ses caresses, laissant maintenant une main se balader dans les cheveux encore frais, tandis que l'autre était posée sur son dos. Au bout d'un moment, Warth tira légèrement sur son épaule, et tout deux se laissèrent basculer en arrière pour s'allonger. Puis il se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Envy était de plus en plus perplexe. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Mais il lui fallait reconnaître qu'être allongé et sentir le corps tiède de Warth contre lui n'était pas désagréable. Avait-il déjà ressentit quelque chose de comparable auparavant ? Jamais. Toute son existence d'homonculus n'avait été que rancœur et mesquinerie. Pourquoi ?

Cette situation complètement décalée, ces questions insolites qui lui venaient à l'esprit, et même ce drôle de gratouillement au niveau de sa poitrine, lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Tout son petit monde, construit sur la rancœur envers son créateur, se mit à vaciller. Comment en était il arrivé là ? Pourquoi avait il toujours agit d'une certaine façon et pas d'une autre ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ici ? Lui qui s'était moqué de Lust et de sa lubie de vouloir devenir humaine, voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme elle !

Il cligna des paupières dans la pénombre de la chambre pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées. Mais restait une curieuse impression. Comme si à partir de cette seconde, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Il fut ramené à la réalité en sentant Warth se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il le relâcha en se crispant et protesta :

-Hey qu'est ce que tu crois que je suis minus ? J'suis pas ta peluche, t'endors pas sur moi !

Pas de réponse.

-Tu dors ?

-… moui…

La voix pâteuse du plus jeune était presque convaincante. Et faisant fi des marmonnements de son aîné il s'agrippa un peu plus à lui, le prenant carrément comme oreiller.

Envy n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore quand il parlait, et il se préparait à faire voler Warth pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'était pas son doudou, mais la vue du petit visage enfin détendu l'en empêcha. Alors il laissa somnoler sur lui. Il referma même ses bras autour de lui, ce qui au passage, fit soupirer satisfaction le jeune homonculus.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Murmura Envy pour lui-même, décontenancé.

Car il devait le reconnaître, s'il n'avait pas encore envoyé son cadet s'écraser contre le mur d'en face, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas _envie_. Pire, il avait même _envie_ de rester ici, avec cette espèce de marmotte pelotonnée contre lui. Il avait _envie_ de dormir ici, et surtout, il avait _envie_ qu'il y est d'autres moments comme celui-ci.

_Vraiment très étrange..._

Il tourna précautionneusement sa tête vers Warth et l'observa. Son attention se focalisa plus particulièrement sur la large mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait au milieu de la figure et qui frémissait au rythme de leurs respirations. Au bout d'un moment, il la repoussa pour dégager sa frimousse. Il était vraiment mignon. Sa main resta dans ses cheveux. Et il la laissa glisser doucement. Le drôle de gratouillement derrières ses côtes était de plus en plus fort. Il avait envie…

Warth papillonna des yeux, avant de les ouvrir à demi. Son regard ensommeillé croisa celui de son vis-à-vis. Il était près. Très près.

Leurs nez s'effleurèrent, la main d'Envy s'était stoppée dans ses cheveux. Il inclina légèrement son visage, et lentement, il s'approcha de lui. Quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, ils furent comme électrisés. Envy s'éloigna un peu pour mieux revenir, renouvelant ce contact si particulier, encore et encore, envoyant à chaque fois des frissons parcourir leurs échines. Leurs corps se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis que le contact de leurs lèvres s'affermissait. Instinctivement, Warth les entrouvris, laissant la langue d'Envy glisser au contact de la sienne. Leurs mains se mouvaient délicatement, caressantes, tendre comme jamais personne n'aurait pu le soupçonner de la part d'homonculus. Le bras gauche d'Envy enserrait les épaules de son cadet tandis que sa main droite était descendue doucement, avant de se caler sur ses reins. Warth lui avait passé des deux bras autour de la nuque de son vis-à-vis pour assurer leur proximité.

Quand ils s'écartèrent enfin, leurs respirations encore rapide, Envy eu le temps de distinguer un peu de couleurs sur les joues de son…truc. En attendant de pouvoir trouver une idée plus brillante.

Warth quant à lui, enfoui bien vite son visage dans la nuque de son compagnon, gêné mais heureux. Envy se contenta alors d'attraper la couverture tassée contre le mur derrière lui et de la rabattre sur eux deux, avec cette fois un sourire qui n'avait rien de sadique.

Warth ferait de très beaux rêves pour ce qu'il restait de la nuit. Et il ne serait probablement pas le seul.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, que vous ayez aimé ou non, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours ça de gagné en capital motivation pour continuer à écrire ! sisi ;)


End file.
